Zodiac Sentai Cosmorangers
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: saints, hero's of legend chosen by destiny to fight the forces of darkness in the name of the goddess Athena. now at the pinnacle of the 23'rd century 5 new hero's shall fight against the instrument they have used to fight for generations and in order they must become more than saints. they need to become more than saints they need to become, a sentai. Saints Armor Up.


Zodiac Sentai Cosmorangers

In a desolate realm where the sky looked like nothing but utter black chaos, one thing that stood out among the wasteland was a mountain that looked like it was comprised purely of crystal, a pinnacle of beauty in a landscape of darkness. Out of nowhere, the mountain began to glow, cracks forming across the surface. Eventually the mountain couldn't take any more; it exploded in a massive shockwave sending crystal shards everywhere. When the shards landed large obsidian obelisks erupted from the ground going in all directions. Where the mountain once stood, now rested a black Grecian-style temple floating in the sky, supported by nothing, the obelisks became a barrier. From deep within the temple spoke a voice of pure evil, "DEATH TO ATHENA!"

* * *

Prologue: New Holy Order.

It has been 250 years since the defeat of the god of the underworld, Hades, at the hands of the legendary saints: Pegasus Seyia, Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu, Phoenix Ikki, and Andromeda Shun, the world knew peace once again. As the years passed saints grew more and more well-known. And as such rich families tried to buy their way into sainthood.

In order to prevent the corruption of her saints, the previous incarnation of Athena, Saori Kido, created a safe haven out of the school she created, Palaestra, becoming a place that only true potential saints could enter. This haven, Neo Palaestra, was a home away from home for any aspiring saint. That is…until now.

* * *

"Sora you rotten twerp, get back here!" Yelled a boy with long bluish-black hair, black eyes, and who was wearing a beige uniform with a purple strip down the middle as he chased another boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes, and wearing a similar uniform through an elegantly built hallway. "I'll flatten you!"

"Aw come on Ryuma-kun if this is how you react to a simple little prank, you'll never master your cloth." The other boy known as Sora called to his pursuer, Ryuma. These two are Pegasus Sora and Dragon Ryuma, two saints of Athena.

The reason for Ryuma's fury was that his face was currently a color that resembled seaweed. "Come here and I'll show you the dragon's invincible fist, up, close, and, personal!" The dragon saint roared as he pursued his fellow saint, both of them running at an inhuman speed. Now one thing you've got to know about these two; they are normally the best of friends but Ryuma has a bit of a short fuse. And is liable to turn the dragon's rising strike on anyone who presses the wrong button, and that includes friends.

"I said I was sorry." Sora said as he continued to run.

Ryuma was about to return fire when suddenly, the two found their legs frozen to the floor "Seriously if I didn't know you two were friends I'd be severely worried for your health, Sora." Said a girl with long blond hair with a bird shaped pin laced through it, her eyes were a beautiful shade of crystal blue, her outfit of choice the standard Neo Palaestra girls uniform, which was the same as the male only with a skirt instead of pants, meet Cygnus Yuki, a straight A student, who had pretty much memorized the names of every notable saint in history, a precision master, and is good looking to boot.

"Hey t-t-thanks for saving me Yuki," Sora shivered. "B-B-But did you have to freeze m-m-me too?"

"You needed to cool off too Sora." Yuki scolded, "You know that Ryuma will turn his monolith-sized fury on anyone who pisses him off."

"H-H-Hey I'm not that b-b-bad." Ryuma protested.

"Yes you are." The other two said in unison.

However, their arguing stopped when they suddenly sensed an almost suffocating Cosmos,the three turned to see a well-toned woman with scarlet red hair, piercing gold eyes, and who was wearing an outfit that followed the standard teacher uniform, a business jacket over a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. Meet the silver saint of the eagle, Saya, the vice principal of the school and Sora's aunt. And right now she had a dangerous scowl on her face, "I will see you three in the headmistress' office, after class." She said sternly.

"What! Me too sensei, why!?" asked Yuki in shock, fearing for her 'perfect student' status.

"You involved yourself in a non-school sanctioned fight and as such are just as guilty as my idiot nephew and his friend here" She answered the ace student.

"Hey!" the two saintsicles said in unison.

"This may be a school for future saints but fighting against each other is prohibited unless there is a specific event. Now, un-freeze my nephew's legs, NOW Cygnus." She complied, and with a simple kata the ice vanished, and the teacher left for her office.

The boys, now free, quickly apologized to their friend "We're sorryYuki-chan." They said in unison as they bowed deeply.

But they were quickly driven to a cold sweat by Yuki's Cosmos flaring out like wild fire "You two will pay for this." She said in a dangerous tone. "The two of you will pay for my lunch for a month to make up for ruining my reputation!"

At this the boys cringed in fear. "Yes sir." they squeaked in fear of the girl.

* * *

After school the three trudged their way to the office of the school's headmistress Chie Kino aka the newest incarnation of the goddess Athena, she had long flowing purple hair, and stern grey eyes, full of wisdom. Chie was sizing up the students and their situation.

In the office was also Saya and a woman with green hair, green eyes, and was wearing an outfit fitting for a professional trainer. Meet silver saint, Ophiuchus Aria, aka. the gym teacher or as the students secretly called her 'The Serpent of Hellish Torture'. After going over the details she closed the report file and stared at the three firmly "In your own way you three are the best in your own individual skill class, Pegasus Sora, your lightning-fast attacks have sped you through many adversities. However, you have yet to fully understand that the strength of a saint is magnified through the cooperation of a team, sure you have plenty of true friends but you are not a team player." The headmistress's observation made the red head slump in his seat.

She then turned her head toward Ryuma "Dragon Ryuma, you have on numerous occasions demonstrated a strength not seen since the previous owner of your cloth, the great Dragon Shiryu, however, you have yet to acquire the temperance needed to control that strength, and because of that, you nearly severely injured one of your friends." At this Ryuma rubbed his hand with regret.

"And finally, Cygnus Yuki, your knowledge of the history of our kind is unparalleled. From the battles against Hades, to the mask reform led by Aquila Yuna, to abolish the law that female saints must wear masks." She said. "However, knowledge is not wisdom. You have yet to learn what it truly means to be a saint of Athena." She then let out a sigh of regret. "For such promising young saints to behave so poorly is truly disappointing. Therefore, your punishment is that you will have to clean every floor and platform of the gym for a week after school."

"WHAT!" the three of them exclaimed.

"And I'll have Aria as your supervisor to make sure the punishment is followed through." This statement made the trio pale and "Snake-Bearer" saint grin maliciously.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this." She said darkly, which made Saya sigh and silently pray for her nephew's safety.

* * *

"This is the worst!" Yuki said as she stomped through the halls, her friends following behind her. "Not only is my perfect reputation ruined, but now I have to serve detention with you jokers! And to add insult to injury it's with Aria-sensei, I'm a dead woman and I've never been kissed!"

"Ryuma-kun, how long until she forgives us?" asked Sora asked, rhetorically.

"I'd estimate about one maybe two months." The dragon saint answered.

"Well it looks like the group has some tension brewing." said a male voice from around the corner. Out stepped a boy with tan skin, spiky black hair, reddish brown eyes, who was wearing a torn up version of the Neo Palaestra uniform. This is Phoenix Homura. "Sup guys?" he said with a two finger salute.

After him came a girl about Yuki's height, with long greenish-blue hair, silver eyes, who was wearing the female Neo Palaestra uniform with a sapphire pendant around her neck. This is Andromeda Tessa and Homura's cousin. "Let me guess, Ryuma-san and Sora-kun were going at it and you got caught in the middle didn't you, Yuki-chan?" She surmised.

"That pretty much sums it up." Sora said dejectedly. "And now we have detention with Aria-sensei."

"Ooh," Homura hissed. "I do not envy you guys."

"If you really felt really sorry you should volunteer to help."

"Sorry but we'd prefer to stay poison-free, guys." Tessa joked

"Oh really, Andromeda?" said a cool and slightly sadistic voice, as the two of them pale as they turned around they saw their topic of discussion, Aria. "You know, helping out fellow saints should be taught in basic training. I guess I'll need to pound that into you two after school as you clean the gym floor with them." And with that she strolled on out as if nothing happened. "Oh, and make sure all of you have your cloths with you or you'll regret it"

"Hey, sorry about that guys." Sora said as he placed a hand on Homura's shoulder. But there was no response. "Homura-kun, Tessa-chan, are you okay?" He asked as he snapped his fingers in their faces. Next, he poked the saint of Phoenix and the result was that the boy fell over face first, his cousin following in similar fashion.

"Ah, Tessa-chan, Homura-kun what happened? Ophiuchus saints can't petrify people, can they!?" Yuki said with a scared expression on her face, as she looked at her friends.

"I don't think her cloth had anything to do with this Yuki-chan." Sora said as he examined their friends. "They were knocked out cold from fear."

* * *

Aria re-entered the headmistress's office and closed the door behind her. "Well, it's done, they'll all be in the gym and safe from the attack." Aria said.

"That is, if an attack really is imminent." Saya thought out loud.

"It sounds as if you doubt the wisdom my precognition has blessed me Saya-san?" Chie said as she stood up.

"Nah, guess I'm just trying to fool myself," the eagle saint explained. "I'm glad that one of my nephews will be ok. I just wish I could save both of them." She said solemnly.

"Do not worry. If all goes as planned, then everyone will be saved in the end." Chie answered.

"And how many casualties do you expect there to be between now and then, huh?" Aria shouted letting her piece be heard.

"That's enough Aria!" Saya shouted.

"How can you be so calm about this, Saya!?" Aria said as she continued her rant. "Our boss is telling us to put our students, one of your nephews I might add, in more danger than any saint has ever faced in their life, and you're okay with that!?"

"That is enough, you two." Chie said firmly "All this arguing won't accomplish anything, I understand your concerns but you must remember that one vision, even a vision of the goddess of wisdom does not determine all of fate. I haven't a single inkling as to what fate has planned for us after today and I need for you two to not be bickering at a time like this."

"Yes, lady Athena." the two women said as they both fell to one knee in respect.

Chie then turned around and gazed out the window of her office. _'Today is the day that their destiny will begin.' _She thought to herself _'I just hope that we will still be alive to see the fruits of their labor.'_


End file.
